Folie destructrice
by AkizaEpans
Summary: Vie de malheur, sang, mal être, solitude, un peu de romance. Harry n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme, mutilation, histoire noire, tout es fait pour que l'histoire soit encore plus sombre qu'elle n'était déjà.
1. chapter 1

Hello tout le monde, c'est moi Gumiarcadia ! Aujourd'hui je vous propose le prologue/chapitre un de ma nouvelle fanfiction qui s'intitule « Folie Destructrice » il s'agit d'une fic sur Harry Potter, dedans vous trouverez (surtout à la fin) des indices sur la fic crossover ! Je tiens à vous l'annoncer que cette histoire est déjà terminée d'être écrite sur mon cahier. De plus, rien de m'appartiens sauf l'histoire, il s'agit d'une fiction assez sombre d'où le rating M qui mêlera : mutilation, mention de non-nutrition, sexe et ce dès le départ ! (note de la beta furtive : Hmmm, vous sentez la joie ? Moi je la sens ) Voilà pour le message de début et surtout un grand merci à ma _beta_ exceptionnelle qui a dû avoir beaucoup de choses à corriger **,** j'ai nommée Moony-Miya ! Donc remerciez la pour son travail en laissant des messages de remerciements ou d'aide ^^ (Surtout un grand merci à l'auteure qui va de nouveau nous transporter au cœur d'une histoire palpitante !)

Sinon, petit code pour vous aidez :

En gras **l'histoire**

En italique _le lieu_

En gras/italique _**les paroles**_

En italique/souligner _les flash-back_

Je vous rassure, je vous ferais une piqure de rappel a chaque chapitre.

Sinon le couple est un HP/HG mais avant il y aura mention d'un HP/LV.

Pour la parution, je ne sais pas encore mais il me faudra moins d'une demie année pour tout poster.

Voilà, maintenant je vous laisse avec l'histoire. **Bonne lecture**

Folie destructrice, Prologue/Chapitre 1

 _Pourdlard : Placard_

 **Il était bien dans l'ombre, dans ce placard. Il utilisa la magie pour regarder l'heure, sept heures, il était l'heure, avec regret il sorti, fit disparaître ses blessures sous sa robe et nettoya le placard du sang qu'il avait fait verser avant d'aller à la Grande Salle.**

 _Poudlard : Grand Salle_

 **Harry s'assit avec ses amis et déjeuna peu, discutant des cours, ils étaient en septième année et la rentrée c'était fait il y a une semaine. Une semaine qu'il s'enfermait dans un coin sombre, une semaine qu'il cachait tout à ses amis et professeurs, une semaine qu'il se forçait à faire semblant de manger.**

 _ **Harry tu es bien maigre… Ça va ?**_

 _ **Oui Hermione, c'est juste que chez les Dursley on ne me nourrit pas tous les jours.**_

 _ **Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais… Dumbledore ne fait rien ?**_

 _ **Non, je ne veux pas lui dire sinon qui sait ce que les Dursley me feront après.**_

 **Puis ils se levèrent et partirent pour les premiers cours de potion avec Snape.**

 _Cachot_

 **Le trio d'ors se mirent ensemble, aujourd'hui ils devaient faire une potion contre les métamorphoses et celle-ci était dur à réaliser, ils devaient travailler à trois.**

 _ **Bien tout est au tableau, vous avez deux heures, après nous la testerons sur des cobayes.**_

 **Et Snape commença a les surveiller. Hermione dictait à Ron et à Harry quoi faire et la potion fut prête dans les temps. Snape s'approcha avec une souris dans la main, qu'il transforma en fourchette, prit un peu de potion et la versa sur la fourchette qui reprit sa forme de souris.**

 _ **Bien, ça vous fera un « E », ranger vos affaires et partez.**_

 _ **J'ai eu ma première bonne note en potion ?**_

 _ **Oui Harry.**_ **Rigola Ron et Hermione.**

 _Grande Salle_

 **À la fin de la journée, ils dînèrent, Ron rigolant qu'Harry avait eu une bonne note en potion, puis une fois qu'ils eurent finis ils partirent se coucher.**

 _Terrain de Quidditch :_

 **Harry avait attendu que tout le monde soient couchés pour aller se cacher sous les gradins dans l'ombre, qu'il aimait tant, car dans celle-ci il pouvait faire cela. Il sorti de son petit sac un morceaux de verres et fit une nouvelle marque sur son torse, quand le sang commença à couler il ressentit un bien fou l'envahir, puis il fit une seconde, une troisième entailles et continua comme ça dans sa cachette jusqu'à quatre heures du matin, appréciant cette douleur calmante. Arriver à l'heure, il sorti de sa cachette et rejoignit ses quartiers quand il croisa Snape. Harry essaya du mieux qu'il put de se cacher mais le professeur l'avait déjà remarqué.**

 _ **Monsieur Potter, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici, à cette heure ?**_

 _ **Je me suis levé un peu tôt alors je voulais bouger un peu.**_

 _ **Je vous ramène à votre maison et je retire dix points à Gryffondor.**_

 **Severus marchait sans vérifier si Harry le suivait. Celui-ci marchait avec difficulté, il avait mal à la tête et se fatiguait vite à cause de sa grosse perte de sang. Quand le professeur se retourna pour vérifier la présence de l'élu, il vit celui-ci à terre avec du sang , Snape le prit délicatement dans ses bras et parti à l'infirmerie.**

 _Infirmerie :_

 **Harry reprit connaissance en entendant Snape, Dumbledore et Pomfresh discutés.**

 _ **Il est très faible, il manque de sommeil, de nourriture et il avait beaucoup de cicatrices que j'ai fait disparaître.**_

 _ **Merci Pomfresh mais, je pense que vous n'auriez pas dû les effacer.**_

 _ **Pourquoi Severus ?**_

 _ **Dumbledore j'ai l'impression qu'il veut les garder sinon il les aurait déjà effacé lui-même.**_

 _ **Il est réveillé !**_

 **Tous les trois le regardèrent et Harry observa une chose, ses cicatrices avaient disparues, il rabattit le drap et commença à ce griffer les bras en criant :**

 _ **Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les avoir enlevées ? Laissez-moi !**_

 **Snape retira le drap et avec Dumbledore ils l'immobilisèrent le temps que Pomfresh appliquait un sort pour l'empêcher de se blesser. Une fois fait, Harry attrapa sur la table une lampe et l'envoya sur le professeur de potion, voyant qu'ils n'arrivèrent pas à la calmer, ils l'assommèrent.**

 _ **Bon Severus je voudrais vous laisser trois semaines avec Harry dans vos quartiers, vous arrivez à la comprendre un minimum et pouvez le contrôler.**_

 _ **Euh… Pourquoi moi ? Je ne le supporte pas !**_

 _ **Severus vous connaissiez bien Lily, j'ai confiance.**_

 _ **Bon… Très bien.**_

 _ **Par contre, j'ai deux-trois règles….**_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Ohayô tout le monde, voici le chapitre deux de Folie Destructrice, pour commencer un grand merci à ma sublime beta, Moony-Miya (beta - qui traîne à corriger en ce moment, mais il fait trop chaud alors chut ) ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages et lu évidemment cette fic ! (On vous aimes moi je dis !)

Sinon, petit code pour vous aidez :

En gras **l'histoire**

En italique _le lieu_

En gras/italique _**les paroles**_

En italique/souligner _les flash-back_

En gras/italique/souligner _**le fameux fourchelang**_

 _Quartier de_ _ **Severus**_ _:_

 **Harry se réveilla dans le lit de** **Severus,** **sur la table de chevet se trouvait un verre de jus de citrouille. Le survivant** **prit** **avec discrétion le jus et le vida dans la plante qui se trouvait à ses côtés, ensuite il enroula le verre dans la couette et le jeta contre le mur, afin de le briser, mais ce fut vain. Énervé et paniqué il commença à ce griffer ce fut en succès également, alors, il s'affola, commença à se mordre, essayant de se faire vomir, mais visiblement tout avait été prévu.** **Snape** **arriva alors qu'** **Harry essayé** **de se briser les os en se jetant contre la porte close, essayant par la même occasion de l'ouvrir.** **Severus sorti** **sa baguette et le fixa sur le lit.**

 _ **Potter, cela suffit. Dumbledore m'a donné des règles et je compte bien les suivre. Vous avez surement remarqué qu'il vous était un impossible de vous blesser ou de briser des choses.**_

 _ **Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.**_

 _ **Interdiction de vous faire de mal, de briser des choses, obligation de vous nourrir, de dormir, de parler au moins une minute avec une personne de votre choix et obligation d'écrire pendant cinq minutes sur tout ce que vous voulez, personne de vous lira. C'est bon Potter ?**_

 _ **Lâchez-moi…**_

 _ **Je veux une réponse.**_

 _ **Lâchez-moi, s'il vous plait…**_

 _ **Potter, c'est pour votre bien.**_

 _ **D'accord…**_

 _ **Vous allez voir, vous allez réussir à sortir de ces ténèbres.**_

 _ **Je vais aller en cour… ?**_

 _ **Oui, mais dès que vous avez besoin d'aide ou que vous vous sentez mal venez chercher Dumbledore, Pomfresh ou moi, d'accord ? Vous ne restez jamais seul et vous mangerez dans mes quartiers.**_

 _ **Je vais dormir dans ma chambre ?**_

 _ **Non, vous dormirez dans min lit et moi dans le canapé. Bon maintenant vous avez cours de potion, alors venez avec moi, nous y allons.**_

 _Cachot :_

 **Severus** **fit son cours comme d'habitude,** **il surveillé** **plus souvent Harry. Celui-ci laissait** **Hermione faire** **une potion seule, une fois terminée elle commença à discuter avec lui.**

 _ **Harry tu es**_ _ **sûr que ça va ?**_

 _ **Oui ne t'inquiète pas.**_

 _ **Ecoute Harry je vois**_ _ **bien qu'il y a**_ _ **un problème.**_

 _ **Ce n'est rien, j'ai**_ _ **juste mal**_ _ **dormi.**_

 _ **Non Harry, ce n'est pas ça ! Tu ne dors plus, tu ne manges plus et tu nous parles même plus !**_

 _ **Granger calmez vous !**_

 _ **Snape**_ _ **commença à faire taire**_ _ **Hermione**_ _ **et Harry en profita pour partir en courant vers la porte et s'enfuit.**_ _ **Il parti**_ _ **se cacher dans les sombres vestiaires des joueurs de**_ _ **quidditch.**_ __ _ **Severus**_ _ **une fois fini de calmer**_ _ **Hermione vit**_ _ **qu'Harry s'était enfuit, il libéra les élèves**_ _ **et parti**_ _ **chercher l'élu en prévenant**_ _ **Dumbledore.**_

 _Vestiaire_ _quidditch_ _:_

 **Harry se mit en boule et commença à tirer avec force sur ses cheveux, se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas** **prit** **ses affaires donc pas son morceau de verre pour se blesser. Puis il remarqua un miroir** **avec un porte** **savon en fer, il le** **prit** **et brisa le miroir une fois fait, Harry** **prit** **un morceau de miroir et se coupa sur le torse. Il allait se couper sur le bras quand une voix triste, douce et inquiète l'arrêta.**

 _ **Harry,**_ _ **si j'étais toi**_ _ **, je m'arrêtais et j'en parlerais…**_

 _ **Sauf que vous n'êtes**_ _ **pas moi !**_

 **Harry se retourna pour faire face à** **Dumbledore** **sa magie se libérant, montrant qu'il perdait le contrôle.** **Dumbledore** **l'observa il regarda** **Harry libérer** **toute sa force quand** **Severus** **accouru et** **prit** **le garçon dans ses bras. Harry essaya de libérer quand il entendit une douce voix dans son esprit.**

 _ **Calme toi Harry, calme toi… Je vais te sauver.**_

 **Il ferma les yeux et s'écroula sur** **Severus** **inconscient.**

 _Manoir Voldemort :_

 **Après avoir calmé** **Harry,** _ **Voldemort**_ **appela** _ **Severus,**_ **celui-ci déposa l'élu dans son lit et appliqua les sorts pour le protéger avant de rejoindre son maître.**

 **Maître, vous m'avez appelé ?**

 _ **Severus**_ **je souhaite que** **tu me ramènes** **Potter le plus vite avant que…**

 **Avant que quoi ?**

 **Avant que ça ne dégénère encore plus.**

 **Très bien !**

 _Quartier Snape :_

 **Harry se réveilla une heure plus tard en remarquant qu'il ne savait pas où il** **était mais il** **s'en fichait.** **Severus** **arriva peu de temps après et ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Harry était assit sur le lit et jouait à** **trois petits chats** **dans le vide.**

 _ **Severus**_ _ **veut jouer ? Harry joue avec son ami Roger !**_

 _ **Potter, vous allez bien ? Vous avez de la fièvre ?**_

 _ **Potter ne peut même s'**_ _ **il essait,**_ _ **se rappeler quel jour l'on est.**_

 _ **Potter, vous allez bien ? Vous parlez en rime maintenant ?**_

 _ **Peut-être qu'il a perdu la raison et l'araignée de son plafond ?**_

 _ **Là, vous le faites peur Harry.**_

 _ **Le petit Potter s'ennui, comment va-t-il survivre ?**_

 _ **Potter, venez avec moi.**_

 _ **Ne l'enlevez**_ _ **pas à**_ _ **son ami, ou point de guérira son esprit.**_

 **Severus attrapa Harry et l'emmena à l'infirmerie.**

 _Infirmerie :_

 **Dumbledore** **arriva en courant** **suivi** **de prêt par** **MacGonagall.** **Une fois arriver** **ils virent** **Severus** **et** **Pomfresh** **qui tenait Harry contre le lit.**

 _ **Potter vous dit de le laisser**_ _ **, vous dire**_ _ **non, c'est ce qu'il essaie.**_

 _ **Monsieur Potter calmez-vous et restez tranquille !**_

 _ **Pomfresh,**_ _ **il**_ _ **est guérit**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Non Directeur, il est fou !**_ _ **Severus**_ _ **l'a découvert**_ _ **en train de jouer**_ _ **à trois petits chats avec du vide !**_

 _ **Mais au moins il ne tentera plus de se tuer ?**_

 _ **Directeur on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! Il est plongé dans la folie !**_

 _ **Pomfresh,**_ _ **je le récupère demain matin et je vais faire**_ _ **le rituel**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Le rituel**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Oui**_ _ **Severus,**_ _ **je vais faire**_ _ **un rituel**_ _ **pour effacer sa mémoire et lui en créer une nouvelle. Je comptais le faire pour éviter qu'il**_ _ **ne finisse par**_ _ **se tuer.**_

 _ **D'accord… Harry calmez-vous !**_

 **Mais Harry ne contrôlait plus rien, il essayait de se libérer et sa magie crépitait.** **Dumbledore** **lui passa un collier avec un lion doré aux yeux rubis. Cela calma automatiquement sa magie et lui-même.**

 _Quartier de_ _Snape_ _:_

 **Severus** **alluma** **sa cheminer** **et la connecta à** **Voldemort** **puis lui expliqua tout sur Harry et sur ce que** **Dumbledore** **allait faire demain.**

 _ **Severus je veux**_ _ **que**_ _ **tu me donnes**_ _ **l'endroit précis où**_ _ **le rituel**_ _ **se fera et demain nous récupérons Harry.**_

 _ **Bien maître…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayo tout le monde c'est nous ! (comment ça nous ? Bah moi et ma superbe beta quelle question!)[Ohayô mina ! Comment ça va ? La famille ? Une câlin, un bisou ? Tu choisis ma gueule ] D'ailleurs remercier la car sans elle il y aurais sûrement encore des fautes d'orthographes mdr (Y a encore je suis sûre xD) sinon voilà le chapitre 3 avec un grand merci a Anaya 1998 (Merci et bisou sur la fesse gauche ) pour sa review au passage je vais mettre des guillemets comme tu me la suggérée et désolée pour répondre que maintenant mais j'avais légèrement oublier les reviews ! Bon je vous laisse avec le chapitre suivant et un gros merci à Moony-Miya !

Sinon, petit code pour vous aidez :

En gras **l'histoire**

En italique _le lieu_

En gras/italique _**les paroles**_

En italique/souligner _les flash-back_

\- En gras/italique/souligner _**Le fameux fourchelang**_

\- En caractère normal les lettres/mots et les Préventions sur les futurs lemon (Tu spoil Gumi :O)

 _ **Attention le rating M est très explicite ici mais je le noterais dans le chapitre de plus je vous rappelle que le couple est un Harry/Hermione**_

 **Folie destructrice Chapitre Trois**

 _Pre-au-lard salle du rituel :_

 **Dumbledore enchainait Harry à l'intérieur du cercle de runes et commençait le rituel. A peine avait-il commencer qu'Harry cria de toutes ses forces la douleur qu'il recevait. Snape donna vite le lieu à Voldemort et celui-ci avec ses mangemorts arrivèrent. Ils étaient a Pre-au-lard et cherchaient la pièce quand Voldemort posa genoux à terre la tête dans les mains.**

 _ **-Maitre ?**_

 _ **-Il souffre...Dépêchez-vous de trouver ce vieux fou citronné !**_

 _ **-o...oui maitre !**_

 **Dumbledore souriait le rituel commençait réellement quand les mangemorts arrivaient avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci fou de colère commença à se battre contre les sorts que Dumbledore avait installé pour se protéger. Une fois les sorts déjoués le Lord noir approcha du Lord blanc et lui lança un stupefix qu'il esquiva cependant cela eu pour effet d'arrêter le rituel et Harry s'écroula inconscient toujours maintenu par les chaines. Severus s'approcha du fils de Lily et le libera des chaines.**

 _ **-Severus transplane au manoir avec lui !**_

 _ **-Oui maitre !**_

 **Puis il transplana avec les mangemorts et son maitre rassuré d'avoir pu sauver Harry.**

 _Manoir Voldemort :_

 **Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il se trouvait dans un grand lit. Il se redressa et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une grande chambre dans les tons vert, argent avec une salle de bain de couleurs or et rouge.**

 _ **-Enfin réveillé mon petit lion ?**_

 _ **-Voldemort !**_

 _ **-Doucement je ne veux pas te tuer.**_

 _ **-Vous m'avez sauvé de lui qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire ?**_

 _ **-T'effacer la mémoire mais on t'a sauvé a temps**_

 _ **-Sauvé ?**_

 **Harry prit le verre d'eau à côté de lui et le bu avant de le serrer fortement entre ses doigts pour le briser mais le Lord lui attrapa les mains doucement.**

 _ **-Oui Harry je t'ai sauvé tu n'as pas à vouloir mourir à cause de tout ces mensonges qu'il t'a raconté.**_

 _ **-Mais vous vous allez me torturer et me tuer !**_

 _ **-Non Harry je ne veux pas...**_

 _ **-Mais et la prophétie ?**_

 _ **-Dumbledore t'a caché la partie centrale.**_

 _ **-Snape?**_

 _ **-Excusez moi maître mais il faut que je finisse de le soigner.**_

 _ **-Vas y Severus.**_

 _ **-Vous connaissez la partie centrale ?**_

 _ **-Oui je vais te répéter toute la prophétie**_ **«** _ **Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Cependant un autre choix est possible celui qui a été marqué pourra s'associer au Seigneur des Ténèbres et ensemble ils pourront battre la folie...**_

 _ **-Je comprends mais pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?**_

 _ **-Severus ne pouvait pas te le dire à cause du serment et moi tu ne m'aurais pas cru. Ecoute je te laisserais choisir mais avant je veux que tu reste le temps que ta blessure soit guérie.**_

 _ **-Ma blessure ? Pas mes cicatrises ?**_

 _ **-Harry le rituel ta lacéré là où il y avait les chaines et les cicatrises j'ai compris que tu en avais besoin pour l'instant. Bon je dois te laisser si tu as besoin n'hésite pas a demander.**_

 **Puis le lord partit laissant Harry seul avec Snape.**

 **-** _ **Bon interdiction de bouger sauf pour aller aux toilettes ou vous douchez pendant une semaine**_

 _ **-Super...**_

 _ **-Je vous ramènerez de la lecture ainsi que vos repas.**_

 **Snape ouvra la porte pour sortir mais s'arrêta.**

 _ **-Potter je sais ce que vous pensez mais le Lord a vraiment été inquiet pour vous et je peux vous dire qu'il a des sentiments profonds pour vous.**_

 **Puis il partit, Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait apprécié l'attention du Lord mais il comprit que le fourchelangue qu'il avait entendu dans son esprit était le mage noir. Le midi Snape lui apporta de quoi manger ainsi que des livres sur la magie des rituels. Harry passa l'après-midi à lire apprenant ce que Dumbledore voulais lui faire et le soir Snape arriva avec le repas et lui donna avec une potion avant de repartir. Harry commença a manger et une fois fini il posa la potion pleine sur sa table de chevet et continua sa lecture. Il appréciait la douleur qui lui rappelait qu'il été vivant. Voldemort arriva dans la chambre avec des livres sur la magie noire et blanche. Il les posa sur la table et remarqua la fiole anti-douleur.**

 _ **-Harry tu n'as pas pris ta potion pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-...**_

 _ **-Harry je ressent tes sentiments a travers notre lien je sais que tu souffre.**_

 _ **-Je me sent vivant comme ça je sais que je ne suis pas une marionnette dépourvue de sentiments...**_

 _ **-Harry…**_

 _ **-Je sais je suis un monstre.**_

 **Harry se leva et partit dans la salle de bain ou il s'enferma à clef. Voldemort le laissa faire et en profita pour changer les draps quand il entendit un bruit de miroir casser et ressentit qu'Harry souffrait mais se sentait bien en même temps en regardant le sang couler le long de son corps. Le Lord noir paniqua légèrement et essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais Harry l'en empêchait.**

 _ **-Harry ouvre !**_

 _ **-...**_

 _ **-Harry ouvre je t'en pris !**_

 **Voyant qu'il n'ouvrirait pas le Lord partit chercher Severus et ils revinrent devant la porte.**

 _ **-Potter ouvrez je dois vous soignez ou sinon vous pourriez vous tuer !**_

 _ **-Ca sera mieux comme ça après tout c'est ce que vous voulez que je meurs...**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Harry ce n'est pas ce que tu crois au départ oui mais maintenant que nous connaissons la prophétie entière je voudrais me rattraper et recommencer une relation plus sereine entre nous oui Harry c'est de la folie mais …**_

 **Harry débloqua la porte. Ni une ni deux Voldemort ouvra la porte et pris le garçon dans ses bras en essayant d'arrêter le saignement. Snape lui tendit une potion qu'il déboucha et qu'il fit boire doucement à Harry. Puis il le porta et le déposa dans la grande baignoire.**

 **-** _ **Il faut que tu te lave pour enlever le sang sur toi.**_

 _ **-Euh vous pourriez m'aider pour mon dos ?**_

 _ **-Bien sur Harry je te l'ai dit que je voulais me rattraper.**_

 **Severus ferma la porte et partit pendant que le Lord aidait Harry. Une fois fini il aida celui-ci a se recoucher et lui tendit la potion anti-douleur**

 _ **-Non je ne veux pas...**_

 _ **-Harry il y a d'autres sentiments qui peuvent te montrer que tu n'es pas une marionnette.**_

 _ **-Vraiment alors lesquelles0 ? ! Vous qui ne ressentez rien !**_

 _ **-Harry je cache juste au plus profond de moi mes ressentit mais je peux t'assurer que tu peux ressentir la joie, le bonheur, la chaleur, l'amitié, l'amour...**_

 _ **-Vous rigolez! Vous qui passez votre temps à détruire l'amour que des parents donne a leurs enfants !**_

 _ **-Harry calme toi contrôle ta magie tu sais que je veux me rattraper !**_

 **La magie d'Harry crépitait, le Lord noir sentait qu'il commençait à replonger dans la folie pour se protéger. Alors Voldemort attrapa Harry et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes ce qui calma légèrement le jeune homme. Puis il le serra tendrement contre lui en lui chantant une berceuse en fourchelang. Harry se calma entièrement et s'endormit dans ses bras.**

 _Bureau Dumbledore :_

 **Dumbledore faisait les cents pas, Voldemort avait réussi à récupérer son lion.**

 _ **-Bon on doit absolument récupérer Harry je n'imagine pas ce qu'a pu trouver Voldemort pour le raccrocher à lui de plus Severus m'a dit qu'il se trouvait dans le camp d'Harry donc pour l'instant il reste avec le Lord et cherche comment faire pour ramener Voldemort à la raison**_

 _ **-D'accord.**_

 **Puis les membres de l'ordre partirent et Dumbledore se mit a rire comme un fou il récupérerait son lion.**

 _Manoir Voldemort :_

 **Harry se réveilla dans le grand lit le Lord lui avait laisser un mot avant de partir :** « Harry désolé de t'avoir laissé seul mais je t'attends dans la salle à manger. En sortant de la chambre tu tombera sur le salon avec ma grand bibliothèque personnelle sur ta droite il y a mes quartiers sur la gauche la porte mène au couloir et en face la porte donne sur la salle à manger je t'y attend avec ma garde principale pour les prévenir qu'il ne doivent pas s'en prendre à toi. »

 **Harry décida donc de rejoindre le Lord. Arriver dans la salle Voldemort était assit en bout face à la porte et lui montra la place à sa droite où il s'y assit puis les mangemorts les rejoignirent et s'installèrent Severus face à Harry à la gauche du Lord. Ils mangèrent calmement Voldemort discutant avec Harry et Lucius sortit la gazette du sorcier du jour.**

 _ **-Lucius qu'elle sont les nouvelles ?**_

 _ **-Maitre, l'ordre fait passer la nouvelle que l'élu aurait été kidnapper sinon rien d'autre**_

 **Apràs avoir mangé la salle se vida jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que Voldemort, Harry sortit attendre dans le salon car Bellatrix voulait parler avec le Lord seul. Mais Harry resta à la porte car il sentait que quelque chose clochait.**

ATTENTION LEMON HARRY / VOLDEMORT (Yaoi)

 _ **-Que me veux-tu Bellatrix ?**_

 _ **-Oh maitre je ne vous ai pas croisez hier j'étais inquiète.**_

 _ **-C'est tout ? Dans ce cas tu peut partir**_

 **Mais Bellatrix ne l'écoutait pas, elle se mit à genoux dans un mouvement sensuel devant le Lord et écarta lentement dans cette même sensualité la robe de sorcier de Jedusor. Harry ressentit un sentiments de trahison et de folie l'envahir alors en se laissant guider par cette folie il ouvrit la porte et sa magie expulsa Bellatrix des quartiers de son maitre en mauvais état.**

 _ **-Harry ?**_

 **Celui-ci s'approcha de Voldemort et il l'embrassa avec amour et folie. Le Lord se laissa faire se laissant lui aussi envahir par cette folie en répondant au baiser puis Harry s'agenouilla, une fois fait il ouvrit le pantalon du mage noir et chuchota :**

 **-** _ **Il n'y a que moi qui puisse vous touchez et inversement.**_

 _ **-Harry tu n'es pas toi-même.**_

 _ **-Vous non plus.**_

 **Puis Harry dégagea le membre du lord de sa prison de tissu et commença une fellation le léchant le suçant avec attention quand Voldemort se sentit sur le point de jouir il tira Harry à lui et l'embrassa en le déshabillant. Harry retira la robe et la chemise du mage noir pendant que celui-ci lui enlevait sa chemise. Une fois fait ils commencèrent à découvrir le torse de l'autre avec leurs mains et leurs bouches puis Harry se baissa pour enlever le pantalon du Lord et son boxer. Le mage noir rigola légèrement de l'impatience de son amant et transforma la table en lit deux places avant de pousser le jeune homme dessus et de lui enlever pantalon et boxer a son tour. Puis Voldemort se coucha sur son amant collant leurs peaux ensemble faisant frotter leurs virilités ensemble. Harry passa ses mains sur le dos du Lord le caressant la tête en arrière pour lui laisser de la place pour qu'il continue lui lécher le cou il laissa échapper un gémissement quand le Lord le prit en bouche comme il avait fait avant. Voldemort lui montra trois doigts et Harry les lécha avec gourmandise les yeux emplit de désir puis le Lord les enleva et commença à en introduire un tout en caressant le jeune homme et en l'embrassant. Une fois Harry habitué il rajouta un deuxième doigts puis le troisième après avoir été bien préparé le mage noir retira ses doigts et approcha son sexe de l'entrée de son amant. Il le pénétra doucement puis une fois entièrement à l'intérieur il lui laissa le temps de s'habitué avant de commencer des mouvements de vas et viens au départ lent puis ils laissèrent la folie les envahirent entièrement faisant des mouvements de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que Harry se libère entre leurs ventres et Jédusor à l'int »rieur de son amant.**

FIN DU LEMON

 **Puis le Lord les nettoya et ils se relevèrent après avoir récupérés .Harry partit se coucher avec Voldemort dans sa chambre, Harry les yeux dans le vague, tout deux s'endormirent toujours plonger dans la folie. Deux heures plus tard ils se réveillèrent le Lord remarquant avec un sourire qu'Harry avait toujours les yeux dans le vague**

 _ **-Bien Harry que veux tu faire ?**_

 **Harry répondit d'une voix neutre comme contrôler.**

 _ **-Je veux vivre avec toi toute ma vie de plus je suis ton horcruxes mais j'ai une idée pour Dumbledore.**_

 _ **-Je t'écoute mon petit lion.**_

 _ **-Je vais retourner à Poulard, je leur ferait croire que tu m'as maltraiter, que Severus m'a sauvé de justesse car j'ai faillis me suicider. Après quand viendra le jour d'halloween ils seront tous réunit alors.**_

 _ **-Je te rejoindrait et à nous deux nous tuerons Dumbledore et mettront la main sur Poudlard.**_

 _ **-Tu as compris le matin même tu seras dans la chambre des secrets d'accord.**_

 _ **-On fait comme ça mon petit lion.**_

 _ **-Très bien mon serpent.**_

Voila le chapitre est fini il beaucoup plus long que prévu (en effet il fait 2433 mots bravo a toi Moony-Miya tu as presque fini de corriger mon plus long chapitre de tout les temps mdr)[Alors après correction 2501 mots ma gueule !) car j'ai rajouté le lemon qui n'était pas du tout prévu mais prenez le comme un remerciement et pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir ainsi que pour vous remercier pour les 723 views et les 108 visiteurs du mois de juillet ce qui je croyais n'était pas possible avec seulement une fanfiction terminer et une de deux chapitres mdr alors un grand merci a tous et a ma merveilleuse beta ! (Yatta j'ai finis ! *saute de joie* Mais non je plaisante et je vous fais pleins de poutou sur… la joue droite ! )


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayo tout le monde nous revoila (Bonjouuuur !) pour le chapitre 4 où il y aura enfin de l'action et des réponses (Moony-Miya : Il était temps ! Moi : J'ai écris un super chapitre trois avec un lemon!) sinon on espère que vous allez bien et un grand merci pour les reviews . Avant de vous laisser je voulais juste faire un petit peu de pub car j'ai eu une discussion très intéressante avec l'auteure Nathalea qui en passant écrit des super fanfictions sur HP si y a des curieux(euse) en me disant qu'elle avait remis en vente son livre alors j'ai lu le résumé ainsi que les premières pages et je peux vous dire que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller l'acheter pour ceux qui veulent des infos dont le résumé je le met en bas de la fic ^^

Sinon, petit code pour vous aidez :

En gras **l'histoire**

En italique _le lieu_

En gras/italique _**les paroles**_

En italique/souligner _les flash-back_

\- En gras/italique/souligner _**Le fameux fourchelang**_

\- En caractère normal les lettres/mots et les Préventions sur les futurs lemon

 **Folie destructrice Chapitre Quatre :**

 _Poudlard_ _Grande Salle :_

 **Ils étaient tous réunis pour manger dans un grand silence quand** **les deux grandes portes** **s'ouvrirent dévoilant** **Harry ensanglanté** **passer les portes.** **Snape** **cachai pour lui un sourire voyant que sa potion** **fonctionnée,** **Dumbledore** **se leva et avec** **Pomfresh** **ils coururent jusqu'à lui le rattrapant de justesse avant qu'il ne touche terre. Ron et** **Hermione** **s'approchèrent pour entendre** **Harry dire** **une seul** **phrase :**

 _ **-Je suis vivant...**_

 _ **-Vite à l'infirmerie !**_

 _ **Cria**_ _ **Pomfresh mais personne**_ _ **a par Harry entendirent un sifflement.**_

 _ **-La première étape est faite...**_

 _Infirmerie :_

 **Harry** **se réveillai** **dans le lit blanc entouré de** **Pomfresh,** **Snape,** **les** **Gryffondors et tout** **les autres professeurs dehors on entendait** **Rusard crié** **sur les** **Serdaigles,** **les** **Serpentards** **et les** **Pouffsoufles** **de libérer l'entrée de l'infirmerie.**

 _ **-La deuxième étape commence...**_

 **Cependant, personnes n'entendirent le sifflement ni ne remarquèrent les yeux trouble d'Harry.**

 _ **-Harry mon garçon comment vas-tu ?**_

 _ **-Où suis-je ? Qui êtes vous ? Où sont mes blessures ? Mon maitre ?**_

 _ **-Harry tu es à l'infirmerie à Poudlard, tu te souviens de quoi ?**_

 _ **-Ça me reviens ! Voldemort il me frappait, ne me nourrissait qu'une fois par jour et il...il...**_

 **Puis Harry commençai à faire semblant de se griffer en utilisant sa magie sans baguette pour que tout paraisse vrai.** _ **Pomfresh**_ **l'arrêta aussitôt et le brun se mit à pleurer.**

 _ **-Sortez tous il a besoin de calme !**_

 _Manoir Voldemort :_

 _ **Voldemort**_ **souriait intérieurement pendant que** _ **Snape**_ **lui racontait comment Harry réagissait face à la potion.**

Flash Back

Le Lord noir était dans le laboratoire du maître des potions celui-ci préparait une potion de couleur transparente.

-Severus où en est la potion qui me permettra de contrôler Harry Potter ?

-Elle est presque terminée mon Lord.

-On est d'accord qu'elle fonctionnera n'importe où tant qu'il la prendra tous les jours ?

-Oui maître.

-Bien et surtout pas un mot à l'ordre tu te rappelles du serment inviolable.

-Oui mon maître.

 _ **-Pour l'instant il est à l'infirmerie mais, il a demandé de sortir le jour d'Halloween ce qui lui a été accepté.**_

 _ **-Très bien Severus tu peux partir.**_

 **Severus partit laissant le Lord noir jubilé de sa victoire il allait gagner contre** _ **Dumbledore.**_

 _Toilette abandonnée des filles :_

 **Harry n'allait plus en cours et Dumbledore avec les professeurs restaient avec lui sauf s'il voulait être seul. Le matin d'Halloween Harry leur avait dit qu'il voulait se promener seul,** _ **Dumbledore**_ **accepta pensant que ça pourrait lui faire du bien et Harry se retrouva devant le lavabo qui menait à la chambre des secrets. Mimi le rejoignit, contente.**

 _ **-Harry !**_

 _ **-Bonjour mimi.**_

 _ **-Que fais-tu seul ici ?**_

 _ **-J'avais besoin d'un endroit où seul moi puisse y aller.**_

 _ **-Je vois tu as donc pensé à la chambre, tu me promets de ne pas faire de bêtise.**_

 _ **-Bien sûr mimi tu , n'en parle à personne ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr Harry je m'en vais.**_

 **Puis elle s'en alla et le brun ouvrit l'entrée.**

 _Chambre des secrets :_

 **Harry retrouva Voldemort et ils s'embrassèrent.**

 **-** _ **Tu m'as manqué petit lion.**_

 _ **-Toi aussi mon serpent.**_

 _ **-Mais comment as-tu fais pour que je puisse transplaner ?**_

 _ **-Ce lieu personne à part toi et moi puisse y entrer à cause du fourchelang donc Dumbledore n'a pas pu poser ses sorts ici.**_

 _ **-Tu es rusé digne d'un Serpentard.**_

 _ **-Si tu savais.**_

 _ **-Bon à quelle heure on se révèle ?**_

 _ **-19h30 tout le monde sera là même les fantômes.**_

 _ **-Très bien on a la journée pour nous alors.**_

 _ **-Oui Tom.**_

 _Grande salle :_

 **A 19h20 Harry entendit en** **fourchelang** **le Lord lui siffler à l'oreille.**

 _ **-La dernière étape commence...**_

 **Et en effet, car Harry se leva sous les regards inquiets des personnes présentes et s'avança jusqu'à** _ **Dumbledore.**_ **Celui-ci se leva, contourna la table et prit dans ses bras le brun qui pleurait devant la vue de tous.**

 _ **-Harry que se passe t-il ?**_

 **Mais Harry planta une dague en plein cœur du fou, releva sa tête pour montrer un visage où il pleurait de rire et** **s'esclaffé** **tel un fou.**

 **Voldemort sortit de la cape d'invisibilité de son lion et le prit dans ses bras.**

 _ **-Comment a t-il fait pour entrer ?!**_

 _ **-Professeur McGonagall par la chambre des secrets évidemment on a gagné le vieux fou est mort !**_

 _ **-Je n'en serais pas si sûr que toi Tom !**_

 **Dumbledore apparut aux grandes portes et l'illusion disparut laissant plus que Harry, Voldemort et l'ordre.**

 **-** _ **Je me doutais que Tom ne t'aurais pas laisser échapper sans te soumettre avec un sort.**_

 _ **-Tu es plus intelligent que je le pensais Albus mais Harry est avec moi de son bon vouloir.**_

 _ **-Comment ?**_

 _ **-C'est vrai vieux fou vous m'avez mentit alors que Tom me dis toujours la vérité même si ça me blesse !**_

 _ **-Harry mon enfant il te ment et puis comment peut tu lui pardonner ! Il a tué ta famille !**_

 _ **-Certes mais j'ai appris à le connaître je sais qu'il s'en veut.**_

 **Puis Voldemort et Harry montèrent sur l'éclair de feu du brun et ils partirent énerver que leur plan soit tombé à l'eau mais heureux de se retrouver.**

 _Chambre Voldemort :_

 **Arrivés dans la chambre du Lord, Harry alla prendre une douche pendant ce temps** **Voldemort** **prit une petite fiole avec un liquide invisible et la versa dans le plateau d'Harry avant que celui-ci arrive. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit et** **dînèrent.**

 _ **-Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait ?**_

 _ **-Il faut qu'on tue ce vieux fou mais il risque de se méfier.**_

 _ **-On attend ?**_

 _ **-Oui on a pas le choix tu t'instruira avec ma bibliothèque et quand Dumbledore aura rebaissé sa garde on l'attaquera.**_

 _ **-D'accord.**_

Voila pour ce chapitre mainteant pour les curieux(euse) le livre s'appelle Ezéchiel c'est un roman psychologique qui parle de la frontière entre rêve et réalité, et de la façon dont notre subconscient peut nous une romence en prime. Vous pouvez lire les premiers chapitres sur FictionPress, Wattpad vous pouvez l'acheter sur Amazon en cherchant « Ezéchiel Sophie Griselle » la bonne version est celle avec la couverture coloré son livre possede aussi une page Facebook si ca vous tente je vous met le resumer que l'autre a bien voulu que je mette : Avez-vous déjà fait un rêve qui semblait si réel qu'en vous réveillant, vous n'étiez pas sûr de l'avoir quitté ? Le genre de rêve qui s'accroche à vos pas, qui parasite vos émotions, remplit vos pensées d'événements qui ne se sont jamais produits ? Vous est-il déjà arrivé de douter ? Après tout, qu'est-ce que le réel ? Le jeune Cal est prisonnier de ses rêves. Toutes les nuits, il devient Ezéchiel, assassin au sang-froid que la drogue prive de la moindre émotion. Cal vit hanté par ce reflet de lui, ce vide qui s'éveille en lui chaque nuit. Quel en est l'origine ? Pourquoi ce désir de tuer ? L'assassin lui ressemble, ils ont le même visage, et ce prénom que Cal a toujours refusé de porter. Lorsque le rêve et la réalité se mélangent... ...comment faire la différence ?


	5. Chapter 5

Ohayô tout le monde, me revoilà ! Aujourd'hui voilà le chapitre cinq mais avant tout je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir dépassé la barre des 600 vues et des 150 visiteurs ! De plus je remercie énormément Moony-Miya qui fait un travail incroyable surtout vu mes fautes mdr (Moony : qui est encore en retard dans son planning –pour changer- xD) Et aussi, merci à Anaya1998 pour toutes tes reviews qui me montre qu'il y a bien au moins, une personne qui lit. (P.S : Anaya1998, j'ai hâte de lire ton chapitre sur la lutte entre l'argenté et le doré). Bon, je vous laisse pour un chapitre haut en révélation pour l'ordre mais aussi…. *chuchote* voilà, vous savez tout ce qui vous attend ! (Moony : C'est du sadisme là xD)

Sinon comme d'habitude, le petit code pour vous aidez :

En gras **l'histoire**

En italique _le lieu_

En gras/italique _les paroles_

En italique/souligner _les flash-back_

En gras/italique/souligner _**le fameux Fourchelang**_

En caractère normal les lettres/mots et les Préventions sur les futurs lemon

 **Folie Destructrice, Chapitre cinq :**

 _Allée des Embrumes :_

 **Après un mois à apprendre avec les livres de Voldemort, Harry se rendit dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour acheter un nouveau livre sur la magie noire. Cependant sa tranquillité allait déranger, Snape le suivait sur ordre de Dumbledore.**

 _Flash-back – Bureau de Dumbledore :_

 _Avec l'aide de Severus et de Pomfresh, le directeur avait trouvé ce qui le faisait tomber dans la folie et les ténèbres. Tom avait fait deux horcruxs mais il se trouvait que Dumbledore en possédé un : le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle et Harry qui était auprès du Lord ce qui expliquait la folie et les Ténèbres de Voldemort. Pomfresh et le directeur avaient détruit le diadème donc les Ténèbres de Voldemort sur Harry, puis ils avaient réussi à s'expliquer avec Severus, qui lui se battait pour protéger le fils de Lily alors quand celui-ci apprit qu'Harry était, depuis le début de l'année, contrôlé par ce morceau d'âme du Lord noir en lui, il accepta de les aider._

 _Severus, vous devrez dès que possible kidnapper Harry et le ramener._

 _D'accord mais comment on va faire pour le libérer ?_

 _Il va falloir faire un rituel de magie blanche pour le purifier de cette noirceur à l'intérieur de lui._

 _Très bien._

 _Fin du flash-back_

 **De coup quand il vit Harry prendre une rue sans issue il le rattrapa et juste avant que le brun ne transplane, le professeur de potion l'assomma.**

 _Salle de rituel, Poudlard :_

 **Harry était allongé au milieu d'un cercle de runes purificatrices pour un rituel blanc. Dumbledore était autour du cercle avec Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Pomfresh, Snape, McGonagall et Sirius.**

 _ **Vous savez tout ce que vous devez dire ?**_

 _ **Oui Dumbledore, allons y.**_

 **Puis tous joignirent leurs mains et commencèrent à réciter la seule phrase du rituel en laissant celui-ci puisez dans leur magie. Harry commença à se débattre en comprenant ce que voulait les membres de l'ordre quand entendit la phrase être dites par tout le cercle en litanie.**

 **Que par notre magie il soit purifiée et que son âme soit sauvée.**

 **Harry se mit à hurler quand les runes commencèrent la purification de son âme, il chercha à se libérer de ce cercle quand des chaînes apparurent et l'immobilisèrent au sol alors il se mit à crier encore plus fort espérant que l'un des membres du cercle finissent par être déstabilisé mais malheureusement aucun ne fit attention jusqu'à la fin du rituel.**

 _Manoir Voldemort :_

 **Le Mage noir souffrait le martyre, son dernier horcrux était en train d'être purifier sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il le ressentait, il redevenait mortel à son plus grand malheur mais au plus profond de lui, parmi les Ténèbres et la folie un changement s'opéré. Le Lord noir espérait alors que la fiole qu'il avait verser dans le repas d'Harry comme il faisait à chaque fois fasse encore effet jusqu'à ce que son espion puisse lui en ré-administrer.**

 _Salle du rituel :_

 **Le rituel continuait, puis d'un coup Harry perdit connaissance et le rituel s'acheva. Pomfresh vérifia qu'Harry puisse être déplacé sans problème et tous partirent à l'infirmerie en se demandant se cela avait fonctionné.**

 _Infirmerie :_

 **Harry se réveilla deux jours plus tard sous le regard inquiet de Severus et Pomfresh.**

 _ **Monsieur Potter, vous m'entendez ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?**_

 _ **Bizarre, comme s'il me manquait quelque chose… Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?**_

 _ **Vous vous souvenez de quoi ?**_

 _ **Euh… de mes cicatrices, de Snape qui m'avait déposé dans ses quartiers et de l'infirmerie…**_

 _ **Je vois. Je vais vous faire passer des examens pour essayer de trouvez la cause de votre problème de mémoire en attendant Severus vous racontera ce que vous avez oublier.**_

 _ **D'accord dites je pourrais manger ?**_

 _ **Oui, bien sûr, tenez.**_

 _ **Merci.**_

 **Pomfresh lui fit des tests avec sa baguette pendant que l'élu mangeait sa nourriture. Snape lui partit chercher le directeur et quand il revenu avec ce dernier, ils s'aperçurent que le brun n'avait pratiquement pas touché à son repas.**

 _ **Monsieur Potter un problème ?**_

 _ **La nourriture n'a pas le même goût que ce que je me souviens, il manque un arrière goût acide.**_

 _ **Attendez je vais vérifier votre repas et votre corps.**_

 _ **Alors Pomfresh ?**_

 _ **C'est ce que je pensais, Voldemort lui administrait des potions psycho-contrôle (ppc) dans ses repas. Severus étiez-vous au courant ?**_

 _ **Non pas du tout, mais l'effet est facile à administrer que ce soit en seringues, cachets ou liquide à avaler, de plus, il est facile à activer et à arrêter.**_

 _ **Comment ?**_

 _ **En arrêtant de la prendre pendant une semaine.**_

 _ **Bon, Potter je vais surveiller vos repas, vous resterez à l'infirmerie encore cinq jours et on fera en sorte que vous soyez protégé par l'un de vos professeurs au cas où quelqu'un essayerai de vous l'administrer.**_

 _ **D'accord, et après je retrouverais la mémoire ?**_

 _ **Oui Harry. Mais, mon garçon, il faut que tu gardes à l'esprit que tu étais contrôlé par Voldemort.**_

 _ **D'accord professeur Dumbledore.**_

 _ **Donc tu ne recommenceras plus à te blesser ?**_

 _ **Oui professeur, j'ai compris.**_

 _ **C'est bien Harry, tu es tellement mature pour ton âge… Je crois qu'on t'en as beaucoup trop demander. Alors repose toi.**_

 _ **D'accord, merci monsieur le Directeur.**_

 **Harry passa donc les cinq jours à l'infirmerie en lisant des livres qu'on lui apportait. Personne n'avait le droit de venir le voir sauf les professeurs qui se partageaient la protection de l'élu. Cependant le cinquième jour alors qu'Harry dormait habituellement jusque dix heures, là, il se réveilla à cinq heures par un affreux mal de tête, pleurant, tremblant, souffrant d'un manque évident de blessures et revivant tous ses souvenirs manquant. Il se leva et se dépêcha de trouver de l'aide. Pomfresh n'étant pas là, il sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore là où il aurait de l'aide le plus proche.**

 _Bureau de Dumbledore :_

 **Arrivé devant le tableau Harry donna le mot de passe et monta les escaliers. Le brun s'approcha du bureau et s'écroula devant en murmurant le nom du directeur. Celui-ci se fit réveiller pas son phénix qui le guida jusqu'à Harry.**

 _ **Merlin ! Harry, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu devrais être à l'infirmerie ! Fumseck va chercher Pomfresh !**_

 **Dumbledore prit l'élu dans ses bras et vit qu'il avait de la fièvre, cela fit délirer Harry.**

 _ **Oh, le père Noël ! J'ai été sage toute l'année je pourrais avoir comme cadeau de devenir normal comme tous les sorciers ?**_

 _ **Harry… Calme toi… L'infirmière va arriver.**_

 _ **Albus ! Monsieur Potter, que ce passe-t-il ?**_

 _ **Il délire à cause de la fièvre.**_

 _ **Bon… Aidez-moi à lui à lui faire boire cette potion, avec Severus on avait prévut que les effets arriveraient mais plutôt cette après-midi. Désolé si j'avais su, je serais rester à l'infirmerie.**_

 _ **Ce n'es rien. Allez Harry bois.**_

 _ **Ça va me faire devenir un sorcier comme les autres avec des parents qui m'aiment ?**_

 _ **Non monsieur Potter ça n'existe pas…**_

 _ **Oui, Harry, c'est ça. Après tout rien n'est possible pour le père noël.**_

 _ **D'accord.**_

 _ **Albus qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?**_

 _ **Voyons c'était la seule solution pour qu'il la prenne sans créer de problème.**_

 **En effet Harry attrapa la potion et l'avala avec difficulté mais celle-ci fit effet immédiatement, lui rendant un esprit plus clair.**

 _ **Dumbledore, j'ai mal…**_

 _ **Je sais Harry. Pomfresh va t'ausculter à l'infirmerie.**_

 _ **J'ai l'impression de vivre mes souvenirs.**_

 _ **C'est le cas Harry, ton esprit les revit mais pas ton corps. C'est ton cerveau qui te le fait croire en te faisait ressentirent ce que tu as déjà ressentis dans tes souvenirs.**_

 **Puis Dumbledore, avec l'aide de Pomfresh relevèrent l'élu et ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie croisant des élèves que Severus repoussa avec son regard noir, il les avaient rejoints en cours de route.**

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Dans le prochain il y aura quelque chose que vous attendez tous je pense.

Passez une bonne journée (Moony : Ou nuit, ou après- midi ou… enfin z'avez compris je crois ^^ *retourne jouer à Zelda*) Et encore une fois merci à ma chère bêta (Moony : Encore est toujours en retard, c'est ma marque de fabrique !) et laissez des reviews pour nous encourager (Moony : S'il vous plaîîîîîîîîîît !) car j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a qu'une personne qui lit la fiction.


	6. Chapter 6

Ohayo tous le monde ! C'est nous ! (Beta : Yooooo !) Je tiens à vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle mon cross over HP/DGM est terminé, je n'ai plus qu'à vous le taper ! (Et moi à le corriger )Bref passons, je vous présente la suite avec la réaction d'Harry et un rapprochement entre deux personnes ! (Allez y ! Let's go ! C'est partit les n'amis ! )

Petit code pour vous aidez :

En gras **l'histoire**

En italique _le lieu_

En gras/italique _**les paroles**_

En italique/souligner _les flash-back_

En gras/italique/souligner _**le fameux fourchelang**_

En caractère normal les lettres/mots et les préventions sur les futurs lemon.

Folie destructrice chapitre 6 :

 _Infirmerie :_

 **Dumbledore déposai Harry sur son lit, Pomfresh l'ausculta tout en demandant à Snape tel ou tel potion, qu'il fit prendre au brun. Après une heure de soin intensif, Harry dormait grâce à une potion sans rêve et était surveillé par Dumbledore, Snape, Pomfresh et McGonagall qui se relayaient tour à tour. A midi pendant le tour de surveillance de la tour des Gryffondors, Hermione apparut avec un plateau repas.**

 _ **Mademoiselle Granger je suis désolée mais vous ne pouvez pas rester.**_

 _ **Professeur, depuis qu'on s'est quittés Harry et moi, avant les vacances, je m'inquiètes alors quand je l'ai revu… enfin je veux juste lui donner son repas…**_

 _ **Bon… Posez-le là et je vous appellerez quand il sera réveillé.**_

 _ **Merci Professeur…**_

 **Harry se réveillai trois heures plus tard, au moment où Hermione revenait avec un goûter. Cependant il eut une réaction que personne n'aurait pensés. Il se cachai sous sa couette. Hermione inquiète s'approcha jusqu'au lit avant de se faire arrêter par un cri d'Harry.**

 _ **Ne t'approche pas de moi !**_

 _ **Mais pourquoi Harry ?**_

 _ **Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais, je suis horrible, je me dégoutte !**_

 _ **Harry… Tu étais contrôlé par une potion tu crois vraiment que tu aurais pu la contrer ?**_

 _ **J'aurais dû essayer !**_

 _ **Harry… Pour moi, tu es courageux, tu réussis à te relever à chaque fois alors… Relève toi une nouvelle fois, n'oublie pas ce que tu as dis à Dumbledore.**_

 _ **Hermione tu as raison, il va payer !**_

 _ **Je serais avec toi, jusqu'au bout !**_

 **Puis Hermione alla chercher l'infirmière avec de laisser Harry goûté tranquillement. Pomfresh vérifia que tout allé bien, donna une potion antidouleur puis autorisa Hermione à rester avec lui pour lui tenir compagnie. Harry allai répondre quand il sentit une présence qu'il aurait voulu oublier. Il entoura es genoux avec ses bras et cacha sa tête entre. Pomfresh et Hermione reconnue la position de défense et commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Fumseck qui dormait dans l'infirmerie de réveilla et partit chercher Dumbledore, Snape et Mc Gonagall. Ceux-ci arrivèrent très rapidement quand tous entendirent Harry siffler.**

 _ **Harry mon petit lion je te sauverais, j'arrive pour te sauver.**_

 _ **Non ! Taisez-vous ! Laissez moi tranquille sale serpent !**_

 **Hermione entoura son meilleur ami et le berça pour le calmer. Tous savaient que Voldemort venait de parlez fourchelangue à travers Harry.**

 _ **Hermione il va venir, il va venir me chercher.**_

 _ **Non Harry, on te protégera moi et les professeurs on l'empêchera de te faire du mal.**_

 _ **Harry il t'a dit comment il compté faire ?**_

 _ **Non directeur… Juste qu'il viendrait me sauver…**_

 _ **Bon… Hermione, tu resteras en permanence avec Harry le soir après manger Harry tu dormiras dans ta chambre à l'infirmerie, Fumseck te surveillera.**_

 _ **D'accord.**_

 _ **Hermione si tu as un problème, viens nous en parler on t'aidera surtout si tu dois faire une chose sans Harry.**_

 _ **Merci directeur, Hermione…**_

 _Salle commune des Gryffondors :_

 **Harry était assit dans un fauteuil regardant les flammes de la cheminée et Hermione lisait en surveillant le brun de temps en temps.**

 _ **Harry ?**_

 _ **Oh oui Hermione ?**_

 _ **Tu viens, on va manger ?**_

 _ **Oui, bien sûr !**_

 _ **Harry… écoute su tu veux parler… tu sais… je suis là…**_

 _ **Hermione, on peut aller manger en cuisines, je ne me sent pas capable de manger avec les autres.**_

 _ **Bien sûr Harry, allons y…**_

 _Cuisines :_

 **Harry et Hermione retrouvèrent McGonagall dans les cuisines, ils mangèrent tous les trois avant qu'Hermione ne se lève.**

 _ **Harry il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore donc McGonagall va rester avec toi d'accord ?**_

 _ **Bien sûr 'mione, vas y je t'attends dans la salle commune.**_

 _Bureau de Dumbledore :_

 _ **Hermione, comment va Harry ?**_

 _ **Ça va, mais je le soupçonne de nous cacher certaines choses.**_

 _ **Bon, je m'en doutais Hermione, ne le force pas à tout te dire, il parlera le moment voulu.**_

 _ **Oui, je vais le laisser me parler de ce qu'il voudra, maintenant je vais vous laisser, passez une bonne soirée.**_

 _ **Merci à toi aussi Hermione.**_

 _Salle commune des Gryffondors :_

 **Après avoir fini de manger, Harry suivit McGonagall, s'asseyant sur le fauteuil face à la cheminée et il s'endormit. La maîtresse de la tour des rouges et ors décida de la surveiller puis Hermione arriva.**

 _ **Professeur, c'est bon, je vous remercie comment ça s'est passer ?**_

 _ **Il s'est endormit, je pense qu'on devrait le laisser là, il a besoin de dormir.**_

 _ **D'accord, bonne nuit professeur.**_

 **McGonagall partit quand Hermione entendit Harry s'agité. Elle s'approcha et vit le brun s'agité et murmuré comme dans un cauchemar. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut et s'agrippa à la demoiselle, encore hanté par son mauvais rêve, la brune serra alors Harry dans ses bras.**

 _ **Harry, calme toi je suis là.**_

 _ **Hermione… je sais comment… comment il va me capturer.**_

 _ **Harry doucement, raconte moi.**_

 _ **Voldemort va envoyer l'un de ses fidèles pour me kidnappé à Poudlard pendant que vous serez tous à pré-au-lard après demain.**_

 _ **Ecoute… repose toi, tu en as besoin. Je vais prévenir Dumbledore.**_

 _ **Non… je… Hermione reste s'il te plaît.**_

 _ **D'accord Harry, mais allons à la salle sur demande pour dormir se sera mieux.**_

 **Harry hocha la tête et ils partirent vers la salle.**

 _Salle sur demande :_

 **Hermione avait imaginée une chambre avec un grand lit double. Ils se couchèrent et Harry se serra contre la jeune femme, elle vira au rouge vif. Puis ils s'endormirent ensembles et Harry ne fit pas d'autres cauchemars. Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla sous le regarde d'Hermione, ils se levèrent, s'habillèrent et une fois prêt sortirent.**

 _ **Harry où veux-tu aller manger ?**_

 _ **Je veux bien aller à la grande salle.**_

 _ **D'accord allons y.**_

Voila pour ce chapitre le prochaine arrive pour noel qui marquera aussi la fin de la fic. De plus n'hesiter pas a laisser des reviews pour encourager moony-miya qui vous prepare un magnifique rating M pour noel ^^.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde voici malheureusement le dernier chapitre ! Voyons ne pleurés pas car ce chapitre va été extrêmement long (désolée moony-miya / Ce n'est pas grave xD) pour ce très long chapitre bourrés de fautes à chaque ligne mdr sinon sachez que dans ce chapitre, la fin à était changer comparé à ce que j'avais écrit dans mon cahier de plus je vous annonce il y a des changements de camps qui pourrait choquer certaines personnes donc vous êtes prévenus je continue en vous prévenant qu'il y aura ….un lemon! Bon passez une bonne lecture n'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews et on se retrouve en bas ou vous trouverez des mouchoirs une poubelle et nous deux pour vous réconforter !

Petit code pour vous aider :

En gras **l'histoire**

En italique _le lieu_

En gras/italique _**les paroles**_

En italique/souligner _les flash-back_

\- En gras/italique/souligner _**Le fameux fourchelang**_

En caractère normal les lettres/mots et les Préventions sur les futurs lemon

 **Folie destructrice chapitre 7 chapitre final - épilogue**

 _Manoir Voldemort:_

 **Pendant le déjeuner Voldemort écoutait les rapports de ses Mangemorts puis il prit la parole.**

 _ **\- Nous récupérons mon petit lion demain à pré-au-lard interdiction d'en parler à Severus de plus j'ai fait exprès de montrer à mon petit lion le contraire pour être sûr qu'il soit à pré-au-lard donc nous n'aurons qu'une chance !**_

 _ **-Bien maître !**_

 _ **\- Maintenant apporter mon prisonnier du jour!**_

 **Voldemort sorti sa baguette et commença à s'amuser avec l'homme qu'il venait d'apporter puis quand il s'en lassa il le tua.**

 _ **Bientôt mon petit lion reviendra et ce jour-là plus jamais il ne me lâchera.**_

 _Même moment grande salle Poudlard :_

 **Harry était à terre les deux mains sur sa tête au milieu de la grande salle sous le regard de tous les élèves et professeurs. Hermione s'approcha de lui et il l'a repoussa avant qu'un rire traverse ses lèvres. Dumbledore et Snape comprenant qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à lutter contre Voldemort, s'approchèrent puis chacun se mettait en face à l'autre et commencèrent à réciter un rituel de protection contre la possession. Une fois fini Hermione serra Harry contre elle.**

 _ **\- Tu viens de nous faire une peur bleue Harry !**_

 _ **\- Désolé 'mione**_

 _ **\- Harry que s'est-il passé ?**_

 _ **\- Snape… il était content car bientôt il disait que je le rejoindrais et qu'après je ne le lâcherais plus.**_

 _ **\- Bon Severus réunissez l'ordre au plus vite nous devons passer l'autre traque le plus vite possible sinon qui sait ce que Voldemort pourrais faire à travers Harry.**_

 _ **\- Oui Albus.**_

 _ **\- Harry, demain avec Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville et Severus vous irez à pré-au-lard.**_

 **Puis tout le monde déjeuna.**

 _Salle sur demande:_

 **Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Harry, Fred, George et l'ordre du phénix au complet était réuni.**

 _ **\- Bien je pense, avec Severus que ce que Voldemort à montrer à Harry serais faux.**_

 _ **\- Comme pour Sirius? Mais pourquoi Dumbledore?**_

 _ **\- Là est la question Molly mais on pense qu'il veut faire venir Harry à pré-au-lard pour le récupérer lui-même.**_

 _ **\- Donc on ira tous là-bas sous couvertures et dès que Voldemort se montre on attaque.**_

 _ **\- Au fait ou est Ron?**_

 _ **\- Ici Potty !**_

 **Draco se tenait devant la porte avec Ron qu'il tenait par le col.**

 _ **\- Draco que fais-tu ?**_

 _ **\- Doucement Ryry je suis avec vous comparer à lui.**_

 _ **\- Comment ça ?**_

 _ **\- Tu n'as qu'à regarder son bras.**_

 **Harry s'approcha baguette en main il releva les manches de Ron et y vis la marque des ténèbres. Puis Draco souleva ses manches pour lui montrer ses avant-bras vierges de marque.**

 _ **\- Draco qu'es qui nous prouve que tu n'es pas avec eux ?**_

 _ **\- Severus pourra confirmer que Voldemort à décider de marquer tous ses Mangemorts.**_

 _ **\- C'est vrai Harry.**_

 _ **\- McGonnagall faites enfermer tous ceux qui ont la marque avec l'aide des professeurs. Et préparer vous demain se sera peut être le dernier affrontement contre Voldemort.**_

 **Tous partirent sauf Draco et Harry. Hermione attendait devant la porte.**

 _ **\- Draco on ne pourra pas effacer sept ans de haine mutuel mais ce que tu viens de faire nous a surement protéger alors je veux bien te laisser une chance.**_

 _ **\- Merci beaucoup Harry !**_

 _ **\- Bah où est passé le Ryry de tout à l'heure moi je l'aime bien.**_

 _ **\- Hermione !**_

 _ **\- Quoi fallait détendre l'atmosphère et puis je trouve que ça te va bien ryry.**_

 **Puis ils sortirent Harry suivant Hermione qui voulait lui montrer quelque chose et Draco parti se préparer pour demain.**

 _Toilette mimi:_

 **Hermione sous les yeux écarquillés d'Harry ouvrit l'accès à la chambre des secrets.**

 _ **\- Comment tu as fait ?**_

 _ **\- Tu en parle dans tes rêves surtout hier soir.**_

 **Puis pour cacher son rougissement elle tira Harry vers la chambre.**

 _Chambre des secrets:_

 **Arriver dans la chambre Harry ne put retenir un cri d'admiration. Hermione avait réussi à enlever l'eau pour en faire une magnifique semi-maison.**

 **Il y avait une salle de bain, une cuisine, des toilettes et une chambre tout avais été séparé par des murs.**

 _ **\- Hermione c'est magnifique !**_

 _ **\- Attends je n'ai pas fini !**_

 **Elle tira Harry sur le lit double et sorti deux paquets dont un avec des tous. Hermione pris le premier il était petit et sans tous.**

 _ **\- Harry je t'ai emmené ici car Ginny m'a dit enfin ne lui en veut pas elle m'a dit ce que tu lui avais dit pour que je n'hésite pas à me lancer.**_

 _ **\- Elle ta tout raconter !?**_

 **Harry se mis à rougir en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit à Ginny.**

 _Flash-back :_

 _\- Ginny je peux te confier un secret ?_

 _\- Bien sûr Harry après tout je suis ta petite sœur._

 _\- Ecoute tu ne diras rien à Hermione?_

 _\- Bien sûr tu peux me faire confiance tu es mon grand frère alors je ne te trahirais jamais._

 _\- Bon voilà j'aime Hermione mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire._

 _\- Laisse le temps faire et tu verras un jour l'opportunité se présentera je suis heureuse pour toi Harry !_

 _\- Merci Ginny tu es ma meilleure sœur possible !_

 _Fin flash-back_

 _ **\- Harry elle m'a tout raconté donc voilà Harry je… j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi et je suis sûre maintenant c'est de l'amour, Harry je t'aime.**_

 _ **\- Oh 'mione moi aussi je vais devoir remercier Ginny.**_

 _ **\- Avant ouvre tes cadeaux !**_

 **Harry ouvrit le paquet et y trouva un magnifique collier représentant un serpent doré avec des yeux rouge. Puis il ouvrit le deuxième cadeau celui avec des tous. Harry écarquilla les yeux en trouvant un magnifique serpent noir avec des reflets argent et des yeux vert émeraude comme les siens mais avec un reflet rouge rubis à l'intérieur.**

 _ **\- Hermione c'est incroyable merci beaucoup!**_

 _ **\- Le collier possède un port au loin utilisable à l'infini tu as juste à le toucher et choisir la destination.**_

 _ **\- Comment s'appelle le serpent ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas tu n'as qu'à lui demander, je l'ai acheté dès que je l'ai vu ses yeux me font penser à toi. Le vendeur m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un mamba noir c'est le serpent le plus dangereux du monde.**_

 _ **\- Bonjour comment t'appelles-tu ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne possède pas de nom Harry.**_

 _ **\- Alors je vais t'appelle Neal ça te plait ?**_

 _ **\- Enormément Harry.**_

 _ **\- Monte sur mon bras je veux te garder avec moi partout.**_

 _ **\- C'est ce que je voulais demander.**_

 _ **\- Tutoie moi et glisse toi bien au chaud tu es tout froid.**_

 _ **\- D'accord.**_

 _ **\- Alors Harry ?**_

 _ **\- Je l'ai nommé Neal.**_

 _ **\- Un très beau nom !**_

 _ **\- Oui et je voudrais te remercier mais je n'ai rien sur moi à t'offrir.**_

 _ **\- Tu es sur ?**_

Attention lemon Hermione/ Harry :

 **Harry ne comprit pas en premier lieu, au final non il n'avait rien à lui offrir, mise à part son amour ? Le regard amusée de la brune ne l'aidé pas, elle s'amusait clairement de la situation. Toutefois en réfléchissant un petit instant, un cadeau lui venu à l'esprit. Il s'avança un peu pour être au niveau de la demoiselle et lui offrit un baiser en premier lieu maladroit. Neal prit la fuite pour les laissés en intimités. Le survivant passa un bras, le droit, au niveau de la hanche d'Hermione, cette dernière frissonna légèrement mais passa ses mains au cou de jeune garçon.**

 **Le baiser se rompit dans un commun accord, pour reprendre leurs souffles, Hermione affichait un doux sourire, plein d'amour alors d'Harry se sentait beaucoup plus… tactile.**

 _ **Oh… Harry…**_

 _ **Chuuuut mon 'mione.**_

 **Comme pour accompagner ses paroles le survivant embrassa à nouveau Hermione ave plus d'assurance que la première fois, ses mains de baladèrent sur ses hanches, puis allèrent caresser le dos de la jeune fille, quant à la demoiselle elle tira Harry pour qu'ils s'allongent sur le lit.**

 **Quelle faute, Harry en profita pour monter sur Hermione et le prendre au piège. Il rompit le baiser à nouveau et lui offrit un grand sourire avant de murmurer :**

 _ **Je t'aime Hermione.**_

 _ **Je t'aime aussi, mon Harry.**_

 **Hermione passa ses bras, à nouveau, au cou d'Harry et l'embrassa langoureusement, Harry en profita pour passer une main sur la cuisse de son aimée, lui caressa sensuellement allant jusque lever doucement sa jupe. Le brun se redressa pour retirer sa cape de sorcier et celle d'Hermione tout en la regardant, elle commençait à rougir un peu. Il passa ensuite sa tête dans son cou pour lui embrasse doucement, tout en reprenant ses caresses sur la cuisse.**

 **Suite à un long moment de baisers doux et sensuellement Harry retira le pile gris et déboutonna le chemisier de sa belle et embrassa la base de sa poitrine. Hermione laissa échappée un petit soupire de bien être qui fit sourire Harry. Il lui retira sa cravate et joua un peu avec le soutien-gorge rouge vif. Hermione vira au même couleur que ses sous-vêtements.**

 **Il retira ensuite la jupe de son ex meilleure-amie, et se mordit la lèvre inférieur, sous ses yeux la femme qu'il aime était des plus belle. Il continua de la taquiner, la caresser, finalement retira ses vêtements aussi, se retrouvant en boxer, l'ultime prison d'un bosse chaude, Hermione passa timidement ses doigts fins sur la bosse d'Harry qui se hâtait à retirer son soutien-gorge. Le jeune homme commença à jouer avec les seins de la demoiselle, découvrant une nouvelle sensation, Hermione commençait à gémir doucement.**

 **Harry jouait maintenant avec ses tétons, arrachant des gémissements un peu plus forts, lui mordillant tendrement. Harry continuait sa petite exploration, caressant maintenant son ventre du bout des doigts. Il finit par retirer le dessous d'Hermione, qui valut un petit cri de surprise.**

 **Finalement après avoir titillé et exciter la jeune fille, Harry retira son boxer et prit le préservatif qu'Hermione lui tendit, elle avait pris le temps de l'attraper alors qu'il se trouver dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, et le mit doucement, il lui murmura alors qu'il se plaçait :**

 _ **Tu me dis si tu as mal hein… Je vais y aller doucement…**_

 **Comme seule réponse il eut un hochement de tête, lui comme elle étaient morts de trouille. Harry pénétra Hermione très délicatement, tout en observant la réaction de sa demoiselle. Cette dernière grimaçait légèrement mais fit comprendre à Harry que tout allait bien. Tous deux s'unissaient ans des gémissements, Harry bougeait de plus en plus vite, Hermione s'accrochait à lui tout en criant.**

 **Soudainement Harry se libéra dans le tube en latex, dans un râle et embrassa sa demoiselle fougueusement avant de lui dire :**

 _ **Je t'aime plus que tout !**_

 _ **Oh, mon Harry ! Je t'aime !**_

Fin du lemon:

 _ **\- Allons dîner Draco va nous attendre.**_

 _ **\- Surtout qu'un serpent ardeur seul face à des Gryffondor je le plains**_

 _ **\- Oui le pauvre**_

 **Neal grimpa sur le bras droit d'Harry et s'en roula sans trop serrer. Puis, sans attendre, ils remontèrent non sans qu'Harry déposé un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione.**

 _Grande salle:_

 **Harry et Hermione trouvèrent Draco à la table des Gryffondor en train de parler avec Ginny. Le duo les rejoignit et tous dînèrent en discutant.**

 _ **\- Au faite merci Ginny.**_

 _ **\- De rien Hermione !**_

 _ **\- Il y avait tant de Mangemorts que ça parmi les élèves ?**_

 _ **\- Malheureusement Harry c'est le cas, je suis désolé mon filleul mais ton...ami Ron avais bien l'intention de tous nous trahir.**_

 _ **\- Sirius ! Ce n'est pas mon ami depuis qu'il nous trahi il mérite sa punition…**_

 **Ils finirent de manger puis tous se réunirent à la salle sur demande pour dormir tous ensemble en partageant des blagues.**

 _Pré au lard :_

 **Harry, Hermione, Draco et Ginny mangeaient une glace sous la surveillance de l'ordre, Neville et Luna. Puis Harry se leva et fit semblant d'aller acheter quelque chose quand Voldemort apparut derrière lui, il l'attrapa par les poignets d'une main et de l'autre injecta une solution rouge dans le cou d'Harry qui essayait de se libérer. Hermione ainsi que Draco, Neville, Ginny, Luna et l'ordre arrivèrent puis le combat commença. Neal avec Dumbledore et Hemione commencèrent à se battre contre Voldemort et son premier cercle de Mangemorts personnels. Le lord noir tenait Harry par la taille celui-ci avais les yeux trouble qui se fermais petit à petit. Neville, Luna, Draco, Ginny et l'ordre se battaient contre le reste des mangemorts. Dumbledore utilisa un puissant sort de découpe qui permit à Hermione et Neal de déstabiliser Voldemort qui lâcha Harry. Snape attrapa Harry et le déposa à l'abri. Pomfresh le rejoigne et regarda la marque de la seringue dans le cou d'Harry ou il en découlait un liquide rouge.**

 _ **-Pomfresh vous savez ce que c'est ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne suis pas sûre.**_

 _ **\- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas une potion psycho-sang-contrôle ?**_

 _ **\- Malheureusement si… Severus vous posséder l'antidote ?**_

 _ **\- Oui mais il est à Poudlard le temps que j'y aille il sera réveillé et sous le contrôle absolu du Lord.**_

 _ **\- Je suppose que si vous-savez-qui se fait tuer alors qu'il & Harry sous son contrôle il y aura des répercussions? **_

_**\- Oui soit il continuera à se battre pour lui, soit il deviendra fou ou pire il se tuera… écouter je l'emmène avec moi pour lui donner l'antidote et vous prévenez Dumbledore.**_

 _ **\- D'accord Severus merci.**_

 **Pomfresh arriva vers Hermione et la prévenu celle-ci se dépêcha de prévenir le directeur et serpent d'Harry. Snape de son coter attrapa Harry dans ses bras et parti en direction de Poudlard.**

 _Poulard:_

 **Arriver à Poudlard tous les élèves et professeurs qui étaient resté pour protéger s'approchèrent de Severus et d'Harry. Sirius qui avaient été renvoyé au château suite à une blessure attrapa son filleul.**

 _ **\- Sirius surveille le bien le lord lui a injecté une PSC tu sais ce que c'est ?**_

 _ **\- Oui Severus va chercher l'antidote je m'occupe d'Harry il reste combien de temps avant le non-retour?**_

 _ **\- Environ dix minutes.**_

 **Snape descendit aux cachots et chercha l'antidote. Une fois trouver, il alla pour sortir quand Ron se mettait devant la porte.**

 _ **\- Mon maître m'a donné pour ultime mission de lui permettre de récupérer son lion et je compte bien réussir.**_

 _ **\- C'est à dire ?**_

 _ **\- Je dois vous empêcher de lui donner l'antidote pour qu'Harry le rejoigne pour toujours !**_

 **Ron et Severus commencèrent à se battre. Snape devait faire vite car il ne restait que cinq minutes et que Sirius ne tiendrait pas longtemps contre un Harry contrôlé. Alors il lança un petrificus totalus sur un miroir qui rebondit et immobilisa Ron.**

 _ **\- Désolé monsieur Weasley mais vous ne faites pas le poids.**_

 **Puis il courant Jusqu'à la grande salle.**

 _Grande salle:_

 **Quand Snape entra dans la salle il vit Remus voler à l'autre bout de la salle et tout le reste des personnes présente se battre contre un Harry dont les yeux émeraude avaient virés au rubis mais qui était encore trouble.**

 _ **\- Severus vite il faut se dépêcher tant que ses yeux seront trouble alors on peut le ramener!**_

 _ **\- Sirius immobilise le et je lui administre l'antidote.**_

 **Harry ayant entendu évita Sirius mais Severus l'attrapa par derrière et l'immobilisa au sol. Sirius attrapa la seringue et s'approcha de Severus qui avait du mal à maintenir Harry au sol. Celui-ci se débattait pour se libérer alors que Sirius planta la seringue dans le cou d'Harry au même endroit que Voldemort. Une fois l'antidote dans son sang le survivant sombra dans l'inconscience où il se débattit contre sa raison et celle de Soldemort.**

 _ **\- Severus envois ton patronus à Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'ils peuvent achever Voldemort.**_

 _ **-Non je… je dois le faire… la prophétie…**_

 _ **\- Harry ?!**_

 **Harry venait d'ouvrir les yeux, ils étaient toujours rubis preuve que l'antidote n'avais pas fini d'agir.**

 _ **\- Il ne se méfiera pas surtout que l'antidote n'a pas fini.**_

 _ **\- Bon je crois qu'on ne pourra pas te retenir mon filleul**_

 _Pré au lard:_

 **Harry arriva sur le champ de bataille. Voldemort en le voyant arriver observa ses yeux et sourit.**

 _ **\- Viens me rejoindre mon petit lion.**_

 _ **\- Oui mon serpent.**_

 **Harry se colla à Voldemort qui passa un bras autour de sa taille le serrant contre lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Puis Harry sortit sa baguette et pointa Neal. Celui-ci compris et quand Harry lança l'avada kedravra sur lui, Neal se décala légèrement pour laisser le sort rebondir sur un morceau de verre qui renvoya le sort sur Harry. Le survivant attrapa Voldemort par la main et le tira à lui, lui un faisant prendre le sort à sa place. Tous deux s'écroulèrent au sol Voldemort mort et Harry mains sur la tête criait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Hermione le pris dans ses bras et Neal s'enroula autour de son maître. Puis Harry arrêta de crier, ses yeux reprirent leurs couleur émeraude nette et il s'endormi.**

Épilogue :

Harry et Hermione se marièrent. Le survivant était devenu professeurs de vol à Poudlard et jouait au quidditch en tant que professionnel. Hermione était devenue medicomage à Poudlard avec Pomfresh (elle soignait souvent son mari qui plus est). Draco était devenu ministre de la magie, il s'était marier à Ginny qui était medicomage à Sainte Mangouste. Luna était devenu professeur de divination et c'était marier à Neville qui était devenu professeur de botanique. Severus était toujours professeur de potion mais il était moins froid depuis que Sirius et Remus sortait ensembles ses deux amants était devenu les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal. Tous vécurent heureux et tous ceux qui était marquer furent envoyer à Azkaban où avais reçu le baiser du détraqueurs.

Voilà la fin de la fanfiction folie destructrice en espérant que vous avez apprécié de plus dans ce chapitre il y a plusieurs indice sur le cross over les aurez-vous trouvez? Pour ce qui concerne les prochaines fanfic je l'ai posterai une fois que je les aurais tapé entièrement sur ordi il y en a deux la première sera mon coss over et la deuxième sera du HP sinon passer une bonne journée un bon Noël et une bonne fin d'année. Moony-miya et moi-même attendons de vous réconforter si besoin ! (Eh ben ce n'était pas de la tarte ! Surtout quand un chaton prend un malin plaisir et venir sur mon clavier ! C'est bien un Serpentard ! (Son nom est Regulus ^^) j'espère que ce chapitre et ma participation active pour le lemon vous auront plus, on vous aimes 3 et puis Joyeuses fêtes aussi ! Bisous sur les deux fesses pour la peine !)


End file.
